blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Macrobot P. Aurora
Macrobot Primus Aurora is the President of the United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime, and Head of State of said nation, as well as the chief of the nation's High Council. History in general Macrobot was born in January 7th, 2361, in the former vice capital of the United Nova Primian Empire, being a member of the Primus Dynasty, of which ruled the Empire for some time after the first civil war until the second war came to dictate the Empire's fate. After graduating in the Imperial Academy and completing a series of other studies, he demonstrated a fascination for high-tech development, remarkably in the area of robotics, cybernetics, nanotechnologies and aerospace development. He dedicated most of his life to the study of these areas and their practical applications. During this time, he also developed political views and agendas that would be instrumental for his unique leadership performance during the second civil war; after his parents' death during an attack on his home planet; and to present day, as he still is the leader of the nation. His interest for politics only intensified after he met Helena P. Aurora, a distant member of the Primus Dynasty who had focused her studies into sociopolitics. During the beginning of the relantionship between them, Helena convinced Macro to seek more studies into politics. This further expanded his political views to a higher level, which allowed him to field a large knowledgement of how a good administration would be managed. During the Second Nova Primian Civil War, he was deeply hurt by the death of his parents during the bloodiest battle of the war, on his homeworld. Without any other members of the Primus Dynasty to take the throne, Macro assumed the command of the Empire, setting his pain aside. Though the war was indeed bloody and nearly reached a stalemate at its end, victory was achieved through the competence employed by the Emperor and his Key Personnel. Macrobot later on retired from his position and a provisory government was set until the transition to the Federal Government was complete, an idea that Macrobot himself created. Macrobot assumed the command of the Federal Government once the transition was complete and remains the head of state of it to present day. His rule is notable for its policies for stability and freedom, aswell as a low degree of conservatism. The push for social development and pursue of technological advancements are also policies implemented by him, which further justify the Federation's stability and prosperity. Trivia * Macrobot's parents were actually not oppressive rulers and implemented policies similar to the ones that their son would place on his own regime. This is explained through the fact that Macro saw his parents and their actions as an example for the improvement of something far greater. However, the previous dynasties that ruled the Nova Primian Empire were indeed oppressive to certain minorities, similarly to how early Earth monarchies did. * Macrobot has been referred many times as "The Lone Wolf." This is due to him managing parts of the government alone. * While the President keeps a cold and rather formal behavior, Helena has stated that her husband does have a more humoristic side when not sorrounded by Government personnel. * After first contact was stabilished with Humanity, Macrobot was one of the many who defended that Humanity should not be attacked and preserved instead. Members of the High Senate who didnt defend this, often referred to him as "The Tough Rock" due to how bad several senators did against the president during heated up debates in regards to the defense of Humanity. * Macrobot did not become Emperor because of the pursue of values that prioritized the expansion of political power, but rather because of the pursue of personal objectives that are still unclear due to completely obvious reasons. Category:Players Category:Members